


My Heart Keeps Doing Drop Spins For You

by Katy0711



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cheerleader! Chloe Valentine, Choir! Christine Canigula, Colorguard! Rich Goranski, Drill Team! Jeremy Heere, Football Games AU, Football! Jake Dillinger, High Flyer! Brooke Lohst, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, Marching Band! Michael Mell, Multi, Rich Goranski's Lisp, Trans Rich Goranski, Yearbook! Jenna Rolan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy0711/pseuds/Katy0711
Summary: The Squip Squad had all joined their own perspective extracurriculars and all meet up with each other at Football games because of these.





	1. Chapter 1

The blinding lights shined bright on the field. Sounds of grunting and panting were heard as the football players practiced before the game. It was a home game for their first. At around 6:30, buses started to arrive and out came the other team. They dressed in silver jerseys and hustled to begin their own warm up. Jake fixed his helmet and let out a breath as a ball flew to him. He caught efficiently, as always. Once he did, he took off his helmet and grinned with a laugh. He wiped the sweat away and glanced around at the people that started to fill the stand. 

Rich, on the other hand, was damn near having a panic attack. He shouldn't be this concerned as to what people would think. I mean, he's openly Bi. But that didn't stop him from freaking out. He looked down at his all black attire and jazz shoes before deciding to just pick up his head and continue on with the rest of his guard. He grabbed his flag, swing flag, rifle, sabre and costume hook as he moved to follow the others onto the stands. His first game of senior year. 

Michael grinned as he hauled his drums up the stands and to his place on the stands. Honestly, why is he in the top when he has some of the heaviest equipment. Oh well. He took out his drums sticks and started to rap out a small beat as he climbed up. He couldn't wait to get on the field. 

Jeremy sat inside with the rest of his team. They, the other girls, were currently torturing him by cakeing his face in makeup. Glitter was everywhere. He tolerated it until someone came upon him with an eyelash curler. "Oh god. M-Michael come to my rescue," he mumbled with a horrified look.

Chloe and Brooke walked hand in hand in the front of the whole Cheerleading squad. They held bright colors that represented their school and lots of glitter on their face. Their hair was pulled back in tight pony tails. The squad set up close to the stands and they got ready in their position. Brooke started to stretch out. She was one of the highflyers in her group, and she didn't want to hurt anything in any of her turns. 

Christine was off to the side with her choir teacher. She had signed up for tryouts to sing the national anthem and turns out that she one. The two warmed up their voices as he worked with her so she wouldn't seem so lonely. After that, she went through round after round to make sure it was perfect.

Jenna roamed the stands after she had passed by guards with her yearbook badge. She held the camera tightly in her hands and looked for anything worth taking a picture of, every so often taking a picture of the field to see which one is the best at the end. 

Once the other team had settled, the fight songs started. Although, their own school band was much louder while the Colorguard was much more upbeat with their movements. Everyone held pinkies and swayed in harmony with their schools anthem. The cheerleaders kept up with their happy chants and moves. 

Everyone stood for the national anthem. Christine let out a breath and moved onto the field with a microphone, singing gleefully. Her voice moved throughout the stadium. Everyone cheered and clapped at the end. 

Kick off was held and the group's school had won the coin toss as more and more people began to pile in. 

Jake grinned as he ran with the ball, going straight for the end zone to try and score. That is, until he was tackled but really, he gained much more distance and they could easily score on the next.

Rich glanced around until his couch snapped his fingers for them to go and get out of their black apparel and put on his costume. He went over and took his costume back to the bathroom. He unzipped it and began to put it on. It was a navy blue suit type of costume and it held a small pin that was red, white and blue on his right chest. The theme was Les Miserables, and they had dressed the whole team as either characters or something close to the style. He was Marius. He let out a breath before walking out and grabbing his equipment. 

Michael slowly descended the stairs carefully as he drummed out the endings of their scoring song. He grinned and pushed back his glasses as he turned to see Jeremy stretching out with the rest of his group.

Jeremy saw Michael and couldn't help the small blush upon seeing his boyfriend. He kept with the stretching so he wouldn't get in trouble and played with the sleeve of his uniform.

Chloe kept her head held high and called out several cheers. Brooke stood alongside her and kept it up. They both glanced at each other every so often to smile at the other.

Jake saw the clock. Only fifty one seconds left till the end of the first half. He let out a breath and calmed himself before catching the ball that flew towards him and sprinted towards the end zone. Someone was catching up but he was quicker. Touchdown.

The crowd cheered and Christine clapped with glee as she saw Jake score. She was proud of how far he had gone from being wheelchair ridden.

Jenna walked up to the team afterwards, trying to catch Jake before he went into the locker rooms. "Jake," she called and ran after him. Said boy stopped and glanced at her. "What's up," he took off his helmet and mouth guard. "You should watch the halftime show," she smirked and snapped a picture of him before going off.

Jeremy grinned and adjusted his hat as he moved onto the field towards his spot. He glanced at Michael, who gave him a thumbs up for reassurance. He heard the music start and his body moved with it. Just how he and his team had rehearsed plenty of times before. 

Jenna had taken a few picutes of Jeremy and, unknowingly, Rich. She sat down next to Christine and leaned her head on her shoulder to watch the show. 

Jake was confused with the suggestion given by Jenna. He sighed and decided to sit on the bench by the field to watch. That was when he saw it. Rich. In a costume. His own boyfriend. 

The crowd roared as the band and guard set up their spots and equipment. Rich ran to get his equipment where it needed to be. Then he went off to pose for the beginning. It was all body for now. 

Michael got on the field and held his drumsticks close. He watched the drum major closely. 5..6.. 5 6 7 8. His hands immediately moved to drum out the beginning.

Rich spun and moved to the beat, and also his counts. He smiled and held his head high as he jazz walked around through his spots.

The two worked in tandem with the rest of the band. It was perfect. The music rebounded through the arena. 

This was it. Rich jazz runned to the front and had replaced his swing flag for a rifle. He moved effortlessly wig his rifle, as if it was just an extension of his body. He was working through the drums rhythm. Soon he gained his strength and moved to toss and eight. Once it went into the air, he spun quickly and went onto his knees to catch it. He looked up with a proud smile on his face and immediately moved to his next spot to grab his sabre. Solo done.

The band and guard painted as they finished, slowly getting off of the field. Rich pushed back his sweaty hair and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That was, until he was tackled in a hug. He was ready to fight who it was until he saw Jake, "Why didn't you tell me you were in guard!"

Michael approached Jeremy after setting his drums down. He placed a soft kiss onto his cheek as the other boy blushed. "You were great out there," Michael whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be triggering? I don't really know. But just a heads up then.

The whole gang met up at the park before school. It was still kinda dark. Rich was throwing around his sabre while Jake messed with his football. Michael drummed his hands against the park bench. Jeremy tried to teach the routine to Chloe, Brooke, Jenna and Christine. They were all enjoying the soft silence until Chloe spoke up, "We should all meet up after school." "We could come over to mine, " Michael suggested and shrugged. Everyone gave their soft him of approval. "Great. Thith ith going to be fun," Rich smirked mischievously and rubbed his hands together to show that he was plotting something. 

Rich walked close to Jake. They both held each others hands tight and kept a strong grip.

"I love you, Jake."

"Love you too, Richie."

Michael was lying in Jeremy's lap in chemistry. The teacher was out and he was bored "Jeremyyyyyy." Said boy was currently trying to work. "Pleaseee," he whined. "What," he looked down at him. "Love me," he reached up towards him, "Please."

Jake was sitting with the rest of the gang as they were all waiting for Rich to arrive. He watched amused as Michael cracked another joke. He lazily stuck a chip into his mouth and started to wonder what was taking the other so long. He sighed and leaned back. "Whats wrong, Jake," Chloe stifled a laugh. "You're knight not here for you," Brooke continued and the others burst into laughter. Jake pouted and threw a chip towards her hair.

They had waited another ten minutes until someone ran close by calling for a teacher. "Whats up," Michael rose a brow and got off of his boyfriend. "Rachel and Dustin are going at it," he breathed out, still very much out of breath. "Rachel," Chloe looked at all of them confused, "We don't have a Rachel in the school." Everyone glanced at each other. Jake, on the other hand, went pale and started running inside. 

Everyone else looked at each other for a moment before getting up and running after Jake, even if they had no clue why.

When the group arrived, the scene wasn't that beautiful. Dustin sported countless bruises and a black eye. But he seemed to be holding down this mysterious Rachel. Two other guys were helping him by holding down the victims arms. 

That was when they all stopped. It was Rich? His rifle laid off to the side. He was hardly seen without that thing. The thing is, he seemed terrified with each passing word that Dustin spoke. Not that anyone else could hear. He struggled more violently before the other slapped hi forcefully. 

Rich stuttered to a stop and that's when Dustin took advantage to push up the others shirt. His binder was in full view for everyone to see. Rich went red and he tried to kick off Dustin. Dustin slowly fell off him though and Jakes face was in full view of him. Rich snapped to kick off one of the others as Jake took the other. Eventually, Jake went onto the floor and pulled Rich close. The crowd that had gathered was slowly disappearing. 

Rich tremors in Jake's arms and Jake just ran a rand through his hair, whispering soft "Its okays" and "I'm here." The rest of their group, still very shocked, approached the two and hesitantly sat by them.

Nothing was said between the group that day. They went home and rested, more like everyone but Rich.

Rich was awake bright and early the next morning, having slept like one hour. He grabbed his equipment and quickly headed off. It was still pretty dark outside but what was he supposed to do about that. 

Michael was already at the field practicing. He quickly tapped along through his soft little solo and grinned when he saw Rich. "Hey man," He stopped and put his sticks in their pocket. Rich waved and set his stuff down, "Hey Mikey." Michael opened his mouth to respond but a loud voice rang throughout the area, "You have five minutes to get to your sets." Richie sighed and waved goodbye before picking up his stuff and running to place stuff down and get to set one. "Sing your parts," the director called and the metronome started. Off the band and guard moved. Rich, in spite of the director, 'sang his parts.' "Thwith Thwith. Wooth catch," he said whenever he moved his flag. 

Jake, at his practice, tossed the football back to his buddy before getting distracted with his thoughts, gets hit in the face.

Chloe leaned into Brooke, "Brookie I'm hungry." "Well I don't have any food." she responded. "But," Chloe pouted. 

Christine was making sure that her voice was in check when the theatre teacher walked up to her. "We're doing Grease," he simply said, "And I want you to be out Sandy for this show." Her eyes went wide and she glanced up at him.

Jenna looked through her many photos that she had take last game. It was a Friday night so it was her turn to put in New photos into the yearbook. She picked of her friends and quickly added it in.

"Who can do a split here," the drill team captain called. Jeremy hesitantly raised his hand and glanced at anywhere but the actual captain. "Show me," she gazed upon him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this. I was also thinking of making Rich and Michael trans in this to add more if I did continue. But I don't know. I kinda also like Non-Bin. Jake?


End file.
